1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to an optical glass of the kind used for reading. More particularly, this patent relates to an optical glass operated in push and pull fashion to expose and cover the glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical reading glasses include two lenses, a frame and temples pieces, the frame and temple pieces being connected by hinges. The glasses typically rest on the bridge of the nose while the temples pieces are hooked around the ears of the wearer. The glasses are comparatively big, and carrying a pair of reading glasses can be inconvenient. Furthermore, reading glasses have limited benefits in low lighting or where lighting is absent.
In order to overcome these disadvantages the present invention provides an optical glass that is held within two opposing protective frames that can be slid apart to expose the glass or lens. The device includes a lighting element that automatically illuminates when the device is opened. The invention is simple to build and use, compact, easy to carry, and can be used in insufficient light.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.